


bondage, but not really

by marchingwords



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John has glasses, M/M, One Shot, but no smut, john is a bit tied up, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchingwords/pseuds/marchingwords
Summary: “John, how’d this happen?”“That,” John started, “is a very good question.”





	bondage, but not really

“John, how’d this happen?”

It was supposed to be a simple Thursday.

“That,” John started, “is a very good question.”

But if you asked John, he’d say it was _not_ his fault that he was thoroughly taped to the wall of his living room.

Sherlock cracked a smile. “Which one this time?”

“I’m positive it was the blonde you sent to jail last week,” John responded, sighing as he looked at his feet, which were _not_ on the ground. “But I wouldn’t know, actually, as she stole my glasses before I can put them on.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened. “Does this mean she broke out of jail? Do I have to be the one to find her?” he asked, eyes gleaming as they usually do when he sees a challenge.

“ _Sherlock_ ,” John growled.

“Yes, yes, fine,” said Sherlock, walking a little closer to the smaller, but not taller, man. Sherlock debated on whether he should tease him about his height right now.

Halfway of walking towards John, Sherlock suddenly looked awkward as he observed what was in front of him. It was John _dangling_ from the wall of 221b with tape plastered around him, feet off the ground and muscles exposed. The idea should be amusing, and it was, very much so, but it did something to Sherlock that not even he could deduce what. Putting it aside by clearing his throat, Sherlock asked, “Where should I start?”

After nearly an hour passed, Sherlock managed to pry John off the wall. Although in the process John’s jumper got ripped in some places (the tape is quite rare, it being an unusual stickiness not shown in duck tape — Sherlock kept a note of that if he had to find the blonde again) while Sherlock snarking remarked, “I never liked this jumper on you, anyway.”

“Sherlock, _you_ are the one that bought it.”

Sherlock paused. “I did, didn’t I?”

John smiled fondly, “Yeah, you twat.”

“I love you?” Sherlock asked more than said, trying to sneakily get John’s heart once more.

“Yeah, yeah. Come here, idiot.”

Noses bumped together while some body parts intertwined, Sherlock chose the moment to ask, “Wait, since when do you have glasses?”

**Author's Note:**

> based off prompt: “How’d this happen?” “That’s a very good question.” (Person A walks into Person B taped to the wall)


End file.
